Bad guy
by ChiseiChii
Summary: The Namimori High doesn't have any problems at first.But one day,an unknown guy appeared and beat some students,including Gokudera and Yamamoto.Tsuna doesn't know what to do.Then when "he" saw Tsuna, he talked to him and kissed Tsuna! On-HIATUS!  Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

-0- Konnichiwa Minna-san, Chisei Chii desu! This fan fiction has a slight yaoi only… Actually, this is what I have dreamed, then I've wrote it in my notebook... Well, because of that, I've decided to add some more scenes... xD Have fun reading!

Short Note: I do not own KHR, but this fiction is mine… ^^ -0-

TsunaXHibari

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi Sawada is the student council secretary at the Namimori High School.<p>

He really isn't doing so much work, and doesn't have anything to do at all. If there's a problem, Gokudera Hayato, the president, will take an action as soon as possible.

All of the students and the teachers thought that if the SC officers are there, then there won't be any problem and they don't have anything to worry about.

Until one day, an unknown person has appeared and brought disaster into the school. The president, Gokudera Hayato, heard the ruckus. So he went into the hallway and asks a teacher.

"What's going on here, sensei?"

"T-There's an unknown guy w-who gone b-berserk and knocked some of our s-students!"

"What? Where did you saw that guy?"

"A-At the gym!"

"Okay, then I'm going to search for him there. Thanks! Take care of the students!"

"Y-yes! Be careful, Gokudera-san!"

Yamamoto Takeshi, a friend of Gokudera and Tsuna, who also has feelings for Gokudera, heard their conversation. So, he ran towards Gokudera and called him.

"Gokudera!"

Gokudera turned his head and saw Yamamoto running.

"Yamamoto, why are you here? Stay out of here!"

"Hahaha!Don't be selfish, Gokudera. I'm going to help you. You won't be able to defeat that guy alone."

"Shut up."

"Gokudera!"

"If you want to help me, then protect Juudaime! He's in the SC room."

"Sigh, okay. But what about you?"

"Forget about me. I can do it."

"Okay. But if anything happens, then it's my turn."

"Whatever."

Gokudera ran hurriedly towards the gym, while Yamamoto went to the SC room. There, he saw Tsuna quivering. So he walk towards Tsuna and sat beside him.

"Y-yamamoto? Why are you here?"

"Gokudera told me to come here and protect you. Hahaha! You're really a scaredy-cat, Tsuna!"

"Eeee… Shut uppppp…."

"Hahaha!"

"Yamamoto… Thanks for coming here, but don't worry about me."

"Huh?"

"You like Gokudera right?"

"H-how did you know?"

"Hmm… Reborn actually told me…"

"O-Oh… but please keep it a secret to Gokudera, okay?"

"Okay, but why?"

"Because maybe he'll hate me more if he knew about it…"

"I guess, no…"

"Eh?"

"Because-"

Their conversation stopped when the door opened. Kyoko appeared and told them that Gokudera was been beaten.

The both of them got shocked, but Yamamoto hold his anger. Tsuna noticed him.

"Go now, Yamamoto."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Don't worry!"

"Okay… then just hide okay?"

"O-oh okay…"

Yamamoto left the room, as well as Kyoko. Tsuna searched for a weapon, just in case of emergency and hid inside the cabinet.

30 minutes has passed and then someone yelled loudly.

"Yamamoto Takeshi was been beaten to the extreme! The enemy is so strong! He's going here now!"

Then he heard some students yelling. "H-he's here! Ahhhh!"

They made a large rampage. Tsuna, on the other hand, got nervous. "W-what should I do? H-He's here!"

He heard the door opened. Tsuna got surprised and made a small sound.

"W-wha! I made a sound! What should I do? Did he notice it?"

But nothing happened. Tsuna got relieved. "Phew" Then he heard the door closed. He thought that maybe he is now safe.

He opened the cabinet and got out. But when he got out, he was shocked. He saw a guy who has a black hair and a black cloack, and is leaning on the wall with his eyes closed.

When he slowly opens his eyes, Tsuna shivered and knelt because of fear.

"Hmph, you fell for it. You're such an idiot. I'll now bite… you… to… death…"

He stared at Tsuna and blushed, and then he grabbed his phone and called one of his disciples.

Tsuna looked at him, confused. "W-what happened? Why does he look like.. blushing… eh?"

"Ehem… now, what's your name, little herbivore?"

"T-Tsunayoshi Sawada…"

"Heh… I see."

He noticed that he is still shivering, and he smirked.

"Why are you shivering? Scared?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Hmph, if you struggle, then I'll really bite you to death. But if you don't, then nothing will happen."

"I-I won't fight back!"

"Hmph, I'll let you off today, herbivore."

Tsuna got happy and relieved, but on the other hand, he isn't.

"U-uhmm… you are the o-one who beat… Gokudera and Yamamoto… right?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean… the bomber and the sword guy? Yeah, but don't worry, I've already called my disciples and they will take care of them, as well as those students whom I've encountered."

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

"Uuhmm… w-why did you… change your mind and thought of healing them?"

He glared, which made Tsuna twitched. "I-I am sorry!"

"No, it's okay. Actually, the reason why I changed my mind is because…"

He grinned and leaned closer to Tsuna and kisses him. Tsuna blushed.

"It's because I met you. Be grateful. Herbivore. Oh yeah, my name is Hibari Kyoya. Remember it well."

Tsuna slapped himself and pinched himself. "H-hibari kyoya?" Tsuna blushed…

"N-no way… kissed… my first kissed… is a guy… Hibari… kissed me… kissed…"

Tsuna fainted while blushing.

-To be continued-

* * *

><p>How's the story Minna? Review please ^-^ arigatou!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Uhmmm... Sorry for the late chapter! I'm just really busy in making my own visual novel... *Raises both hands and make a PEACE sign* Sorry for the bad English again... *Peace*

Note: This fanfic contains yaoi (boyxboy) don't like, don't read... There's a back button, you know ^^ KHR is not mine; I'm just a big fan of KHR. ^_^

-R&R please ^^ Arigatou..~-

* * *

><p>After that incident, Tsuna woked up. He wasn't able to see anything, since there's no light. It was also already night at that time.<p>

"_Am I... still in... school?"_

He opened the switch and saw the SC room. _"So... I'm still here..."_ Then, he saw that the door is closed, and then he looked at the window, and saw that the gate is also already closed. He opened the door and then he saw a shadow.

"Waaa! G-Ghosttttttttttttttttttttt!"

"Shut up, you're so noisy. Do you want me to kiss you again, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"_Eeeek! Hibari-san?" _

"What? You seemed a little scared? Don't worry, nothing will happen to you... *smirks*"

"_What was that smirk for?"_

"Uh..uhmm... why are you... here?"

"Oh? I see you fainted right after I kissed you... hmmm... no, maybe when I left?"

"_That's right... he kissed me!"_

"Y-you may leave now!"

"Sure, no problem with me. But, you're scared right? Are you really sure that it's okay for me to leave you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"_Eeek! His eyes are sure scary! Someone, please come!"_

"Uhh... O-of course! And... and... who said that... I'm scared?"

"Hmph... you just screamed after you saw me."

"Ack!"

"What? Do you want me to leave, little herbivore?"

"_For sure, he's just teasing me!"_

"Y-yes please!"

"Hmm... Too bad. I have a flashlight with me..."

"_A... A flashlight! N-no... I shouldn't...listen to him... maybe he really don't have any flashlights..!"_

"I...I see... T-then... please leave now..."

"Tch... Fine, I'm going now. See you next time, herbivore."

And then, Hibari walked to the hallway and his presence is now gone.

"_W-what the hell is he saying...? There's no next time! But, it's a good thing that... he didn't do anything to me and just left... Wew..."_

"Wait... what the hell am I thinking? I better hurry up and leave this place!"

**[After 5 minutes of walking...]**

"_Uwaa... I really didn't think that this school is so creepy...!"_

Suddenly, he heard footsteps... Tsuna got surprised and fell on the ground, shivering. He covers his ears and closed his eyes, he even started crying. _"Please... Don't come here! Please!"_

Then someone patted his shoulders. He let out a very loud scream _"_Uwaaaaaaaa! Nooo!_"_

"Hmph... I thought so."

"_This voice...!"_

Tsuna opened his eyes and saw Hibari holding a flashlight, and on his back is his tonfas.

"H-Hibari-san? W-what are you doing here?"

"Hmm... I wonder."

"_What does it mean?"_

"I know you're scared, so come with me."

"A-and why would I... come with y-you...?"

"Because you've got no choice. If you don't want to, then... I'll bite you to death."

"Eeekk!"

"_No... way..."_

Hibari notices that Tsuna is sweating, so he just smirked secretly and decided to carry Tsuna on his back.

"Don't struggle, or else I'll really bite you to death."

"_W-where is he taking me...?"_

"U-uhmm... H-Hibari-san..."

"What? *glares*"

"Eeekk!"

"I said, what is it?"

"W-where... are you... taking me...?"

"To your house."

"Eeeh?"

"What? Do you have any complains?"

Hibari raises his tonfas and point it towards Tsuna. Tsuna, on the other hand, shivered and was about to cry. But then, something strikes his head.

"H-hey, Hibari-san..."

"What is it, herbivore?"

"H-how... did you know... where I live?"

"I let my servants searched for you, of course."

"S-searched? Servants?"

"Yeah."

"W-why would you even do that?"

"Who knows?"

"_Again, what does it mean?"_

**[20 minutes later, on the road...]**

"H-Hibari-san... uhmm... let me down please!"

"Why?"

"J-just let me down... It's embarrassing..."

"Don't worry, it's already 11 in the evening. People are already asleep."

"B-but... just please let me down!"

"Fine."

Hibari throws Tsuna on the road and Tsuna aches in pain.

"It hurts! Why did you do that, Hibari-san?"

"Problem?"

"Ah... ehh... no.."

"_He's really scary!"_

"Hurry up and stand or I'll really bite you to death now."

"Y-yes!"

Later on, Hibari and Tsuna came on his house. Her mother asks him whether he wants to have an overnight stay there, but Hibari refuses and just said, "Maybe next time."

"_Eh? Next time? Is he planning to stay in our house NEXT TIME? Sigh... "_

Tsuna's mother, Nana, just smiled at him and said,

"Okay!"

"M-Mom?"

"Pfft! Isn't that great, Tsu-kun? A handsome and cool friend of yours is going to stay next time! I can't wait!"

"What the hell are you saying, mom?"

"Hihihi~ The two of you, looks good together!"

"Mom? Are you crazy?"

Hibari just smiled. "Hmm..."

"W-why are you smiling, H-Hibari-san? There's nothing funny!"

Hibari raises his tonfas and glares at Tsuna, then Tsuna became speechless.

"Hmm... It looks like you've got something to say at each other... Maybe I shouldn't interfere and eavesdrop... I'll just close the door, okay, Tsu-kun?"

"Sigh... Hai, Hai..."

Then, after his mother closes the door, Tsuna suddenly asks Hibari a question.

"Uhm... Hibari-san? Before you leave, I have something to ask..."

"Hm?"

"U-uhmm.. Next time... are you going to... encroach into our school... again?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"W-well, it's because..."

"_W-why... he asks... hmm... ah!"_

"Because as a Student Council secretary, it's my duty to protect the school!"

"Ohhh... so you're an SC officer? Hmph..."

"W-why..?"

"A weakling like you, doesn't suit to be a Student council officer, you know."

"W-wha-? Hmph!"

"I won't intrude into your school anymore."

"R-Really?"

"_Thank goodness!"_

"But I have to tell you."

"Eh?"

"One day, you'll hear great news."

"Great... news?"

"_Huhhh? What the hell is he saying...?"_

"Heh..." Hibari smirked. "Just wait and see... But before I leave..."

"...?"

Hibari raises his tonfas and point it to Tsuna.

"W-wha?"

"I'll bite you to death first."

"Noo!"

Tsuna closes his eyes and covers himself with his hands, but Hibari just leaned on Tsuna and kisses him. Of course, Tsuna blushed like a tomato. And when they finished kissing, Tsuna covers his mouth with his hands and swipe it.

"W-what do you... think... you're... doing?"

"It's just a kiss."

"Uwaa! Just leave me alreadyyyyy!"

Tsuna immediately slams the door and went to his bed, while Hibari's still smirking at himself and thinking about how cute was Tsuna is. Then, he left Tsuna's house, while Tsuna's secretly looking at him by his window and is now sighing with relief.

"_Sigh... atlast he left me already... waaa! Many things has happened today... Ah! Maybe I should visit Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto at the hospital tomorrow!"_

"_I wish... I wouldn't see him again... REALLY! I'm really scared of him!"_

And that is how Tsuna's first problematic day started.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p>So... Sorry again for the late chapter minna! I'M REALLY SORRY! :'(<p>

-Thanks for reading!-


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This fanfic contains yaoi (boyxboy) don't like, don't read... There's a back button, you know ^^ KHR is not mine; I'm just a big fan of KHR. ^_^

This chapter may be a little longer than before and a little... boring? I guess? ... but... uhmm... Hope you'll still like it! Heehee~

Sorry again for the bad English... +(^-^)+

* * *

><p>Today is Saturday in their place, and it's almost 4 in the afternoon. Only 1 day has passed ever since Hibari Kyoya appeared and made a big fuss into the Namimori High School, and soon to be 2 days. The students who fought him were still resting in the hospital and are recovering from the injuries they've got... Specially Yamamoto and Gokudera.<p>

The both of them are sharing the same rooms in the hospital, and they really don't talk with each other. Or, maybe I should say, Gokudera always ignores Yamamoto, as if he doesn't hear his voice.

Yamamoto is still woolgathering about what happened as well as Gokudera, but whenever Tsuna visits the two of them and talked about that incident, Yamamoto can still speak and laugh about it.

Today, Tsuna visits the both of them again, but now, Reborn is with him.

"Yo, Tsuna! Ohhh? Hello Reborn!"

"Ciao."

"Hello, Yamamoto, Goku-"

The three of them looked at Gokudera, who was spacing out. They just sighed and continue chatting.

"Well, anyway, Yamamoto, are you fine now?" Reborn asked worriedly.

"You look like you're in daze awhile ago..."

"Oh? Really? Hahaha! Don't worry about me!"

"... You really don't look like your okay..."

"Nah! I'm okay! Though... that was really a serious fight..."

"Yes you're right... but..."

"Hm? What is it, Tsuna?"

"Uh... C-can... you still play baseball in that condition...? I mean... your right hand is... badly hurt..."

"Tsuna's right, Yamamoto. Can you still even move your hand?"

"Oh this? Don't worry! I can still play! Just a little more rest then I'll be able to play again!"

"I... hope so..."

Then Yamamoto called Tsuna and Reborn's attention and whispered,

"But... Gokudera seems to be really affected... look at him... he looks angry... and it seems like he didn't even feel your presence... You know, I'm quite worried about him..."

They both looked at Gokudera who's still lying on the bed and is really in daze...

"_Gokudera-kun..."_

And looked at Yamamoto again.

"Y-yeah... you're right..."

"Must be really hard for him... to accept that he lost, huh..."

"Guess so..."

Gokudera doesn't even bother to speak even though his beloved Juudaime is there right beside him... He's really making a serious face whenever that topic was being talked about, since he's really regretting about losing to that guy.

"_Damn it! Losing to the likes of him... I hate it! Someday for sure... I'm not going to lose on him! Never again!"_

And then, he scratches his head,

"_Tch! Just thinking about what happened makes me want to kill him! Next time he appears again, I'll make sure I'll win and protect the school! Though, I don't really care about what'll happen in this school..."_

"_Sigh... I'm really a bad SC President... unlike Juudaime... I've decided, Juudaime! Just for you...! I'll win and protect the... Namimori School, especially you, Juudaime!"_

After thinking all of that, he suddenly noticed Yamamoto looking at him, and then he saw Reborn and Tsuna, staring at him as well.

"J-Juudaime...? Since when are you..?"

"Hahaha! You're back in the reality!"

"Don't laugh, Yakyuu-baka!"

"Hai Hai! Well, actually Tsuna came awhile ago with Reborn ... You look like you are in a deep thought, so we didn't bother to talk to you that time."

"Hmph, I'm not really asking you, but, Oh... well, Nevermind..."

Gokudera changes his angry face into a depressed one, and talk to Tsuna,

"Juudaime, I'm really sorry for not noticing your presence..."

"D-don't worry about it, Gokudera-kun! Everyone is like that you know... The both of you should rest now, okay? And don't think about that incident for this moment... It will just make the both of you sick again... I don't want the both of you to be injured again..."

"Juudaime..."

"Tsuna..."

"Hmm... Tsuna! For the first time, you said something meaningful. Good job, Dame-Tsuna."

"Wah? R-Reborn! Are you saying that... I didn't said anything meaningful before?"

"Yeah! You're a Dame-Tsuna after all."

"Hahahah!"

"Pfft!"

"Uhhhh... You're so mean, Reborn! Even Gokudera-kun laughed!"

"Ack...! Sumimasen, Juudaime!"

"Hahaha!"

"Tsuna, call me Reborn-sempai. I'm older than you."

"No way!"

"Hmph... Not respectful as always, eh... You're really a 'Dame-Tsuna'"

"Hmmmpphhh!"

"Hahahaha! Reborn is so funny as always! Right, Gokudera?"

But now, Gokudera didn't respond. They looked at Gokudera and saw him spacing out again.

"Gokudera! Hey?"

"Eh..? Ah, What do you want, Yakyuu-baka?"

"Nothing! Hahaha! You're just spacing out again, ya' know!"

"Tch... Uhmm, Sorry again, Juudaime!"

"Don't worry about it..."

"Thinking about him again, Gokudera?"

"Reborn-san... well yeah... I just really can't believe that... I lost..."

"Everyone needs to lose someday too, and that will be an inspiration for your life, you know. For sure, you'll get stronger."

"Reborn-san... But, I don't know... when that jerk will come again. IF he comes, I'll kick his ass and beat him! I promise, Juudaime!"

"Uhh... D-don't worry! He won't come back again! Hibari told me that... he won't going to break in and go wild in our school anymore again, just like yesterday... Though... I'm not sure about what he's planning..."

"_I really wish that he won't come back again! He's so scary! He looks like he'll kill me that day! And... I really don't want to see him again! He took my first kiss! And also my second kiss! Argghhh! I want Kyoko-chan to be my first!"_

"Uhhmmm... Tsuna?"

"H-hai, Yamamoto?"

"Who is Hibari? You kept on talking about him..."

"Uhh... he is..."

"Juudaime... Is he the person who beat us?"

"Uhmmm... Y-yea..."

"Juudaime! Did he do something to you?"

"No... nothing, really..."

"_There's no way I can say it to them! I can't tell them that... he... kissed meeeeee! What should I do...?"_

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna."

"Y-yes, reborn?"

"You... look weird! Though... I already know that you're really weird..."

"That's mean, reborn! Hmph! Don't be so cocky! I already know that I'm not handsome like you, who's really popular in girls! Tch."

"Hahaha!"

"Shut up, Yakyuu-baka! Back to the topic, how did you know that guy's name?"

"Tell us the truth, Dame-Tsuna... Or else, I'll smash you."

"H-hai, hai... Wakarimashita! Actually, I met Hibari-san... at the SC room... We only had a little chat... since he told me that he'll bite me to death... Of course, I got scared... since he's really scary!"

"You're right, he's a really fearsome guy. So, What's he's full name, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Full name... hmm... it's Hibari Kyoya."

"Ohh... Kyoya, is it?"

Reborn suddenly putted his hands on his chin and said,

"Hibari Kyoya... Hmm..."

"Reborn? Why?"

"... It feels like... I've heard that name before... Hmm... Oh... I remember...!"

"Eh?"

"Hibari Kyoya. The fearsome guy who manage to beat many strong people ALONE. He always has his tonfas with him, as if he's really ready to fight. He also hates crowds. Actually, he's really popular here in Namimori district and into the other town."

"I thought so! He's really scaryyyyy!"

"Is... Is he really that popular, reborn-san?"

"Yeah."

"_Though... I wonder why... Dame-Tsuna wasn't bitten to death by Hibari... Is Hibari interested with Tsuna...?"_

Reborn suddenly snapped out when he heard Yamamoto's laugh.

"Uwooo! Hahaha! Scary!"

"It's not a laughing matter, Yakyuu-baka!"

"Hahahah!"

"Tch... just shut up!"

"_Sigh..." _Reborn thought.

"So, Gokudera, do you still plan on fighting him after you heard about him?"

"Tch... Hmm... although he's scary... I'll still fight him!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Hmph." Reborn smirked.

"Gokudera, if you'll fight him again, don't forget to call me if you needed some help okay? Hahaha!"

"As if I'll call you, Yakyuu-baka!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you! Hahaha!"

Gokudera blushed so much because of what he said, "_P-protect?" _then he turned his head away so that Yamamoto and the others wouldn't be able to see his face.

But, Yamamoto saw his face blushing and just laughed softly. Then he thought, _"Hahaha! His angry face and his blushing face is really cute!"_

On the other hand, Tsuna just looked at them blankly. _"What's... with this atmosphere...?"_ And Reborn is just smirking on himself.

After that, Reborn grabbed Tsuna's shirt and left the lovey-dovey couple alone. When they left their room, Reborn released Tsuna and left, and Tsuna followed him, And then they reached the road.

"Reborn? Where are you going?"

"To the park."

"You still don't want to go home?"

"Yeah."

"Okay.. I'll just tell Mom that you're going to the park. Come home soon, okay?"

"Fine. Tsuna... Be careful."

Then, Reborn left him alone. Tsuna, on the other hand, became confused about what he have said. "_Did I heard him right? Be careful? "_

"Ha ha ha... there's no way Reborn would say that! Maybe just my imagination!"

Then he started walking.

"Sigh... It's a good thing that today is Saturday... Maybe I should hurry up and go home..."

When he was on his way to his house, he suddenly noticed a strange hairstyle. _"Is that a pineapple hairstyle? Pfft!"_

And when that guy turned around, he saw his face. _"Wow... he also looks cool, but on the other hand... his eyes are so scary! But... why is his other eye... a red one...? Eeekk! Better not to talk to him! Ignore, Ignore!""_

And when that guy is coming towards him, Tsuna twitched. Then that guy talked.

"Hey."

"Eekk! Y-yess! W-what is it?"

"Kufufu~ Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just want to ask."

"O-oh... I-I see... What do you want to ask?"

"Where is the Kokuyo School?"

"Oh... U-uhmm... I'm really bad at maps, so maybe I should... just take you there..."

"Oya? Really? Thanks."

"_It seems like... he's not a bad guy afterall... Wew..."_

* * *

><p><strong>[20 minutes has passed, and they were now in the Kokuyo School.]<strong>

"Here it is."

"Kufufu~ Thank you so much."

"You're welcome!"

"Hey, What's your name?"

"Eh? Tsunayoshi... Sawada..."

"I see. I'm Rokudo Mokuro. Which school are you from?"

"I'm from Namimori High School."

"Oya~ so it's somewhat close, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Kufufu~"

"...?"

"Oh nothing."

"I-I see... T-then I'll be going now...!"

"Bye, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Tsuna ran rashly and got some goose bumps. He really didn't know what he's feeling right now. He feels a little scared at him, as if there's some killing intent, but on the other hand, he feels like he's a good person.

"_But one thing is for sure! He's a strange guy!"_

And then, he managed to come home safely, still thinking about that strange guy.

_"Rokudo Mokuro... He's also scary just like Hibari-san! But... Hibari-san is more cooler and more scarier but he also has a good side of him... but on the other hand... Rokudo Mokuro... is also a good guy, and cool and scary just like Hibari-san! But... The most handsome between them is..."_

Then he twitched. He scratched his hair and thought again.

"_W-why? Why am I comparing him to Hibari-san! And... Why did I think Hibari-san? Mannn! There's something really wrong with me! I even think about who's the most handsome between them! Arghhh! What's going on with mee?"_

_"Sighh... Though... It's still a little early... I better sleep and forget about them!"_

* * *

><p><strong>[On the other hand... in the Kokuyo School...]<strong>

"_Kufufu~ That guy's is so cute... just like a little puppy. Kufufu~ What an innocent guy~"_

"Mukuro-san! Ohayo gozaimasu!"

Mukuro didn't responded and just kept on smiling...

"Eh? Mukuro-san's smiling?"

"... Maybe something good has happened to him today..."

And then, they greeted him again. This time, Mukuro looked at them and smiled,

"Ohayo, Ken, Chikusa."

"You're late, Mukuro-sama! I've already... enrolled the 4 of us.."

"Kufufu~ Gomen, Chrome, and thank you. Actually, I just got a little lost then I asked someone to help me."

"Eh? Really? Mukuro-san, YOU ask someone?" Ken surprisingly shouted.

"You're so noisy, Ken. You don't have to shout."

"Shut up, Kakipi! I'm not talking to you!"

"..."

"Grrrrr...!"

"Err... M-Mukuro...sama? Really?"

"Of course. Kufufu~"

"Is that person a girl, or a guy?" Chikusa said.

"It's a guy, Chikusa."

"A guy? What's his name?"

"Kufufu~ It's Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Are you... interested in him, Mukuro-sama? If you're interested on him, then that means... he's a really special guy to you."

"Oya~ So you noticed, Chrome."

"Hihi~"

"I can't wait to see him again~ Kufufu~ Namimori High School, Tsunayoshi Sawada... hehhh~"

"Uhm... Mukuro-sama? I also... want to meet that guy!"

"Sure, my dear Chrome."

"Hihi~"

"H-hey! If that's the case, then, we'll also go with you! Right, Kakipi?"

"Of course."

"Kufufu~ Alright then~. We'll go there someday. Anyways, let's go into our home now.~ "

"Yes, Mukuro-sama!"

"Yey! Food!"

"..."

* * *

><p>On the other hand... again... In the hospital... Gokudera's still arguing at Yamamoto, and Yamamoto's still laughing at him.<p>

But it looks like they're now an active lovely couple than before. And it looks like they're having some good terms between them now.

"You're really cute when you're blushing, Gokudera! Hahaha!"

"S-Shut up! Yakyuu-baka! I'll really throw this dynamite to you!"

"Oi oi! Don't blow the hospital, Gokudera!"

"Tch! Then just shut up, Yakyuu-bakaaaaa!"

"Hahaha! Fine then! Good night, Gokudera~"

"Arghh! Tch!"

_"Tch... what the hell is he thinking...? Saying that I'm cute... arghh! I really want to kill this guyy!"_

* * *

><p>Hehehe~ Thank you for reading, guys~... Please review if you liked the story... Hihihi...~<p> 


End file.
